Vegito
Vegito Vegito is a fusion of Goku and Vegeta. He first appeared in the Buu Saga, he was used to fight Buuhan. Recently he fought Fusion Zamasu in the Future Trunks Saga. Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Transformation, All abilities of both Goku and Vegeta. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Buuhan in base, even while holding back, Buu, in a weaker form, destroyed a galaxy in hundreds of years. Many times more powerful than cell, who can destroy the solar system. Effortlessly deflected buu's attack, which had a piece of every planet and star buu destroyed, which numbers in the hundreds of billions) | Galaxy level, likely far higher (50x stronger, effortlessly dominated Buuhan using only a portion of power, using much more, he stopped an attack that would bust a hole in the universe, and cause a collapse between universes) | Universe level (Was able to fight against Fusion Zamasu and overpower him even after he increased his power, Zamasu using a sliver of his power, could easily beat Trunks, super saiyan blue Goku and Vegeta at the same time, and was noted to have ki greater than gods) Speed: Massively FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Fought and outmaneuvered buuhan in base. Thousands of times faster than base goku, who outran a light explosion, while suppressed) | Massively FTL+ '(50x faster than before, even while holding back massively buu wasn't able to see him) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Fusion Zamasu, who casually outpaced Goku and Vegeta at once, while holding back, had great difficulty keeping up with Vegito) '''Lifting Strength: Multi Stellar (Many times stronger than Goku, who can overpower attacks capable of destroying solar systems. Superior to Buuhan, and casually overpowered his attack) | At least Multi Stellar (50 x stronger than before) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galaxy Level, likely far higher | Universal (Harmed Zamasu with his strikes and cut through him with the Ki Blade) Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Tanked attacks from buu even while not used to his new body) | Galaxy level, likely far higher '''(Easily took attacks from Buu even using very little of his power. Said that a combination of 2 of buu's galic guns and 3 of his kamehameha hitting each other at the same time would only give him a cut, even while he was heavily suppressed. Powered through buu’s vice shout) | '''Universe level (Withstood numerous attacks from Zamasu with little difficulty) Stamina: Very High (Never got tired in his fight against Buuhan) Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: Potara earrings Intelligence: He possesses both Vegeta's strategic mind and Goku's combat intelligence, making him that much more efficient. Weaknesses: Vegito cannot survive in the vacuum of space. Gowasu has stated that Potara fusions only last an hour for mortals (Which is vastly decreased when a Super Saiyan Blue, and possibly other forms). Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Banshee Blast: Vegito reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. After doing so, he launches the potent orbs at his opponent. As Super Buu had sent a wave of Kamikaze Ghosts, Vegito used this attack to destroy them before they could do any amount of damage. * Big Bang Attack/Big Bang Flash: Vegito extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, firing a powerful, bright energy wave, that instead of coming crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target, inflicting very painful damage. * Final Kamehameha: '''This attack is a combination blend of the Final Flash attack and the Super Kamehameha. Vegito puts both of his hands in front of him, combining the energy of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into a compact whitish blue sphere. The ball is surrounded by a blue aura with occasional streaks of blue electricity and is about the size of Vegito himself. Vegito fires off the ball, which creates a gigantic explosion on contact and leaves a huge cloud of smoke behind. Vegito uses this powerful technique to blow off Super Buu's left arm, small parts of his right arm antenna, both of his legs, and batter up the rest of his body quite a bit, and later uses it against Fusion Zamasu, who is unaffected. * '''Kamehameha: This is a much more powerful version of Goku's Kamehameha. Vegito's Kamehameha glows much more brightly than anyone else's and is not blue, but instead yellow or golden like Vegeta's Final Flash. While it is unclear whether this is just due to the increased level of energy or a change in the nature of the blast, this superheated version of the Kamehameha incinerates anything it touches. * Spirit Cannon: Very similar to Spirit Sword, except the energy does not fan out like a sword. Vegito points towards his target, while preparing for the attack. It charges up, and then blasts whatever the target was. Vegito performed this attack on Super Buu, but he managed to regenerate. * Spirit Sword: A blade created from pure condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegito's will. He uses this technique to cut through Fusion Zamasu, who only survives due to his immortality. * Ki Shield:'' Vegito used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being absorbed by Buuhan when he was absorbed by him. * '''Afterimage Technique:' This technique is a short burst of high speed movement, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image". Characters can also use a ki mirage, which allows the afterimage to move. * Instant Transmission: The technique used by Goku to teleport from place to place by locking onto a specific ki signature. Used to escape oncoming blasts from Buu's Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. '''Note: '''this profile covers dragon ball kai and super continuity, manga and all non kai related anime is excluded.Category:DragonBall Characters